The present invention relates to a hairbrush head, and more particularly to a hairbrush head being provided on a circumferential surface with a space into which hot air from a hairdryer enters to circulate and evenly distribute heat over the hairbrush head to facilitate easy hair setting.
A hairbrush typically includes a head having a plurality of tufts of bristles implanted on a circumferential surface thereof. For those who are good at hair setting with hairbrush and hairdryer, the conventionally structured hairbrush head does not enable effective and easy hair setting because its design does not take airflow into consideration.
Among the commercially available hair setting means, there are hairbrushes having a hollow tubular head. Apart from a plurality of tufts of bristles implanted thereon, the hollow tubular head is also provided at its wall with through holes. A hairdresser may use one hand to turn the tubular head curling a volume of hair while manipulating a hairdryer with another hand to blow hot air toward the hair on the hairbrush head, so that hot air flows into the hollow tubular head via the through holes. However, the through holes provided on the hollow tubular head also enable hot air to easily flow out of the hairbrush head. That is, the hot air from the hairdryer does not circulate in the hollow tubular hairbrush head to facilitate effective and easy hair setting.
It is therefore desirable to develop a hairbrush head that enables good circulation of hot air therein to facilitate effective and easy hair setting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a hairbrush head having a space provided thereon to allow good circulation of hot air in the hairbrush head.
To achieve the above and other objects, the hairbrush head of the present invention mainly includes a solid cylindrical body having a bristle holder made of metal sheet attached to a circumferential surface thereof. The solid cylindrical body is so shaped that a space is provided between the circumferential surface of the cylindrical body and the bristle holder, so that hot air from a hairdryer passes through holes provided on the bristle holder into the space to circulate therein and thereby evenly distributes heat over the hairbrush head to facilitate easy hair setting.